As 32 Maiores Dúvidas sobre o Universo Feminino
by Bella D. Potter
Summary: Eu decidi relatar, em primeira pessoa do James, situações onde as 32 maiores dúvidas masculinas em relação á mulheres aparecem, e são questionadas. Será seguida por 2 fics.A resposta da Lily á isso, e os próprios marotos experimentando a vida de mulher
1. Explicação aos leitores

Oi gente.

Bom, antes de tudo gostaria de dar uma explicação pros leitores:

Essa fic foi reformatada, a história continua a mesma, porém eu corri diversos erros de gramática, e acho que está bem melhor assim.

Postei também os trailers nos lugares certos.

Mas, não se preocupem, não vou recomeçar a postar do começo, está tudo aí, onde eu havia parado.

Para quem não lia, essa fic já foi postada até o capítulo 6, mas decidi reformatar.

Espero que gostem :D

Bella D. Potter


	2. trailer

**Trailer**

**O que acontece quando uma ruiva charmosa **

-Lily,é você,certo?

-Certo.E você é?

**E um maroto disputado **

-Thiago James Potter.

Ao ouvir esse nome,muitas meninas presentes nos jardins deram gritinhos histéricos.

**Se conhecem? **

-POTTER!VOCÊ VIU O QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE FAZER?

-Te puxei?

Perguntei receoso,pelo tom vermelho que seu rosto havia assumido,acho que a resposta não seria muito boa.

-NÃO!VOCÊ QUEBROU MINHA UNHA,SEU TRASGO!!- Berrou ela -TE ODEIO!

**O que acontece quando um maroto pegador**

-Eu me chamo...

-Sirius sei,é impossível estudar em Hogwarts e não saber quem é você ...-O moreno deu um sorriso convencido- Ou não conhecer alguma pobre coitada que caiu na sua lábia.

**Se apaixona por uma menina **

-Marlene,vai ficar aí me olhando com essa cara mesmo,vai?

-Não –Disse ela meigamente- Estou te devendo isso...

E aplicou-lhe um tapa na cara.

**E sem saber por sua melhor amiga também? **

-Qual é Bianca?Vai ficar me tratando desse jeito?

-Vou,ou melhor,não vou te tratar de jeito algum!

E deu um soco no nariz do moreno.

**O que acontece quando uma nerd inexplicavelmente popular **

-Gabi,você é extremamente,irritantemente,completamente e deprimentemente nerd!

-Lene,a palavra "deprimentemente" não existe.

**E um maroto inexplicavelmente nerd **

-Remus Lupin! Eu não acredito que você está estudando de novo!!!

-Não acredite porque eu não estou James,passei o dia estudando,agora estou bolando uma...Marotisse,seria a palavra...

**Se conhecem? **

-Se você não fosse monitor eu te daria um tapa agora mesmo!

Disse a loira irritada.

**O que acontece quando uma bolsista nascida trouxa**

-Qual é seu nome?

-Alice Cohen.E o seu?

**E um romântico bruxo de nascença **

-Alice,olhei para o céu,e dei para cada estrela um motivo pra te amar!

**Vivem um romance proibido?**

-Então,ao invés de olhar pro céu,deveria olhar pro inferno,porque sua namorada te espera daqui a quinze minutos.

**O que acontece,quando um menino não muito corajoso,embora popular,só leva foras? **

"-Quem é você?"

"-Dá pra sair do meu caminho?"

"-Vaza!"

"-Se liga!"

**O que acontece,quando uma menina delicada como a pata de um elefante ,**

Uma menina nerd e chorona ,

e duas amigas apaixonadas pelo mesmo cara

Dão de cara com quatro marotos confusos?

Acontecem muuuuitas dúvidas!!

As 32 maiores dúvidas sobre o universo Feminino

Explicadas pelos marotos!

Não perca!


	3. Chapter 1

Sinceramente,eu não entendo as garotas,e afinal,qual é a grande tragédia em quebrar uma unha?

Olhe a cena que se passou hoje a tarde:

Eu,James Potter,o Garanhão de Hogwarts,ao alto do meu quinto ano,estava andando com meus melhores amigos e conversando com eles sobre as melhores coisas da festa de ontem :

-Daí eu puxei ela e peguei pela cintura... -Narrava animadamente Sirius...

-Epa!

Nós havíamos avistado algo mais importante do que falar sobre garotas, as próprias garotas...

-Prongs,vai pegar alguma?

-Lógico,e você,Pads?

você vai pegar?Pode escolher primeiro hoje.

-Hum...Ainda não sei...Nossa !Olha aquela ruiva! É bonita...

-É...Gostosa...

-Quem,a Lily? - Perguntou Wormtail, ávido para participar de alguma forma da nossa discussão.

-Lily... - Eu repeti sedutor.

-AH! Ela é legal – Afirmou Peter, como se dissesse algo a mais. - Ela me ajuda com poções .

-E só isso, não é Wormtail? Como se uma menina dessas fosse fazer algo por voce além de ajudar com poções...- Zombou Sirius.

-É com ela mesmo! Acho que agora me lembro de algumas discussões que ela já teve com Sirius, por azarações ao Ranhoso, ou algo assim...

-Er...James...-Tentou Moony. Como se alguma tentativa de um maroto me impedisse de falar com uma menina. Com uma menina que me fizesse ter vontade de desabotoar a blusa social de Hogwarts, e arrancar com os dentes o distintivo de monitora dela.E fazer mais algumas coisas com os dentes por aquela região.

-Rapidão Moony,agora vou agir!

-Olá meninas...

Ashley e Louise deram risadinhas, do tipo que garotas assanhadas dão quando veem carinhas que elas querem era esse o caso, afinal, quem não iria querer?Me pegar, quer dizer. Gabi, Thaisa e Bianca deram gargalhadas, como se soubessem de algo muito engraçado, e Lily permaneceu séria.

-Lily ,é você,certo?

-Certo ,e você é?

-Thiago James Potter.

Ao ouvir esse nome,muitas meninas presentes nos jardins deram gritinhos histéricos.

-Ah.

A ruiva respondeu indiferente.

-E eu queria falar com você ,tem como você falar comigo um minutinho?

-O que você acha que eu estou fazendo agora? Dançando a macarena?(1x0)

-Bom, -continuei meio desconcertado, fingindo que não ouvi a patada. - gostaria de saber se você quer ir comigo á Hogsmeade amanhã...

-Não.(2x0)

-Então ótimo,te encontro amanhã as...

De repente eu fiz uma cara me senti perplexo. Aposto que minha boca caiu em O, de uma forma meio idiota. COMO ASSIM?

-O que?

-Não

Respondeu ela calma.

-Não?

-Não.

-Não.

-Não!

-SIM!

-Shh,Bianca,calada.

-Não?

-Foi o que eu disse,não.

-Como assim "não"?

-Não,ué! James Potter,você tem alguma dificuldade com a soma das letras N+A+O+~?

-Lily, ~ não é letra...

-Shh,Bianca,quieta.

-Então,não?

-É,não.

-Porque não? - Perguntei finalmente, frustrado.

Enquanto nós conversávamos ,Ashley e Louise ,aquelas duas cobras peçonhetas ,cochichavam .E então ,sabem o que a oferecida da Ashley fez?? Ela falou "Jamesito,pare de se preocupar com essa pimenta aguada" Sacudiu os cabelos loiros cheios de presilhas e disse "Tem gente bem melhor aqui"

E ME AGARROU!!!

Acredita? Bom, eu que não iria empurrar ela, né? Quero a Lily mas sou homem! E quando ela me soltou a ruiva nada aguada disse:

-Por este tipo de atitude não. E a propósito Ashley, é melhor ser uma menina beem apimentada ,do que um bolo cheio de glacê, afinal, isso no seu cabelo são presilhas ou M&M's ? (Lily 3xGeral 0,vitória da Lily)

E seguida das risadas de suas amigas (Bianca,Thaisa e Gabriela) ela foi embora, ou tentou. Ao ver que a minha presa estava indo embora, eu a segurei pelo braço, fazendo com que sua mão batesse no meu peito, e ela quebrasse a unha.

-POTTER! VOCÊ VIU O QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE FAZER?

-Te puxei? - Perguntei tom vermelho que seu rosto havia assumido,acho que a resposta não seria muito boa.

-NÃO!VOCÊ QUEBROU MINHA UNHA,SEU TRASGO!!- Berrou ela-TE ODEIO!

Depois dessa,não tive escolha,a não ser ir embora,buscar conforto nos amigos,onde cheguei,e Moony se contentou em dizer:

-Eu tentei te avisar.


	4. Chapter 2

Oh yeah boy!

Aqui estou eu,Thiago James Potter,no meu dormitório na grifinória,entediado.

Sirius, aquele cachorro, foi se agarrar com alguma novata, Remus foi para a ala hospitalar tomar uma poção mata-cão, Peter, não me interessa, e eu, eu tô aqui.

Acho que vou descer, vou pro salão comunal. Vai que tem alguém de bom lá.

A propósito,quem a Evans pensa que é? Pra me desprezar daquele jeito? Ela pensa que EU ligo pra ela? Sirius disse que eu penso nisso tempo todo quer dizer, em ter levado um fora da Evans/ Na Evans/ Em ter levado um fora/Em ter levado um fora e a Evans saber. Aquele cachorro miserável! Eu NUNCA estou pensando nela! Nem em como me vingar dela! Mas eu vou! Eu hei de provar para aquela ruiva que NINGUÉM me recusa desse jeito! Já virou uma questão de honra!

HEY! Olha lá a Lily! Vou falar com ela!

-Lily! Hey! LILY!

Gritei á plenos pulmões .

O que será que ela está fazendo? Vamos analisar friamente.

Ela estava sentada no chão , com uma calça larga, aparentemente muito confortável. Nossa, MUITO confortável! Será que tem tamanho GG masculino? Vou perguntar a onde ela comprou! Tiago! Pare de pensar besteiras! Atenção! Concentre-se! Ela está lá, sentada no chão, com as calças perfeitas cruzadas (em suas pernas mais perfeitas que as calças), com uma blusa branca justa, está em uma roda, com as amigas, fazendo alguma coisa, mas o que?

AH!Descobri!Eu sou demais . Ela ta fazendo a unha!

-Lily! Oi.

Eu falei em tom agradável.

-Potter!- Ela falou com repugnância - Tchau!

-Hein ruiva, por que você está fazendo a unha? -Perguntei genuínamente curioso.

-Porque ALGUÉM fez o favor de quebra-las. - Respondeu ela fria, sem tirar os olhos a lixa que ela passava nas unhas repetitivamente.

-Qual que é o problema de suas unhas estarem quebradas?

-O problema é que eu não quebrei elas socando a sua cara!

-Ai...Desse jeito eu vou embora! - Falei fazendo biquinho. Nenhuma menina nunca resistiu ao meu biquinho.

-Ótimo! Vê se vaza daqui logo. - Replicou ela sem parecer um mínimo afetada pelo meu biquinho . Ofendeu o Biquinho, o negocio tá sério.

-Tá bom, sua ruiva mal-agradecida,não perco mais meu tempo com você!

E aqui estou, novamente ,no dormitório masculino ,entediado ,mas agora levei mais um fora daquela ruiva ridícula. É uma questão de honra ficar com ela. Mais do que nunca.


	5. Chapter 3

**Por que elas tem tanto medo de engordar?**

Hoje, só pra variar um pouquinho ,eu não levei um fora da Lily ! Nenhum! Sabe por quê? Não, você não sabe! Ou será que sabe? Afinal eu não te conheço tão bem pra te subestimar dessa forma... Mas enfim, eu não levei nenhum fora da Lily porque eu não falei com a Lily! Agora você pergunta:Por quê você não falou com a Lily seu estúpido? O mínimo que um garoto que supostamente quer sair com ela tem que fazer é falar com ela! E eu te respondo, eu não falei com a Lily porque eu estou de cama no meu dormitório a dois DIAS(!!!)Você tem noção do que é ficar dois dias sem voz ? Sem conseguir falar com ninguém? SEM VOZ!!!

Umas cinco garotas já me mandaram cestas/bom-bons/chocolates quentes etc.

Como se eu fosse burro o bastante pra comer alguma dessas coisas!O Peter comeu tudo que eu recebi ( que novidade !) e ficou apaixonado por cinco garotas diferentes, o que significa 12 tocos , dois de cada mais um plus de duas delas. E até a gente (os outros marauders, já que eu não sai da cama) conseguirmos o antídoto, o coitado levou muuuitos foras. Mas também, ele já tá acostumado.

Aiai... Tô sem nada pra contar hipogrifos!Pra ver se eu pelo menos durmo um pouco!

* * *

-Quinhentos e noventa a nove mil hipogrifos, seisentos mil hipogrifos...

BAM(barulho de porta abrindo)(de maneira nada delicada)

-Nossa Sirius!Quanta delicadeza? O que houve pra deixar você de tão bom humor?

-Sem brincadeiras Prongs, o negocio tá sério!

-O que houve? Não me diga que o Peter engoliu _de novo _um quadro de comida!

-Não. Eu levei um fora!

Disse o moreno exasperado, jogando o cabelo para trás.

-Noooossa!Agora estou realmente comovido!

Falei em um tom irônico. Ou o que pelo menos teria sido um tom irônico se a minha voz ainda fosse uma voz,e não um...sussurro?Gemido?Cacarejo?Que seja!

-He he he!O viado ta aí ,de cama,todo sensivelzinho e ainda fica fazendo piadinhas a respeito do meu lindo ser!

-Cervo!CER-VO!E pra sua informação eu só to sem voz, porque peguei a Leslie, e é ,ela tava realmente com dor de garganta.

-Tá, mas deixa de besteira e deixa eu contar logo do meu...

Ele falou algo inaudível

-Seu o que??

-Meu gnfkbgfi.

Ele falou a ultima palavra bem baixinho.

-Desculpa ,não ouvi!

Eu falei/cacarejei em tom pouco convincente

-Do meu fora!

-Ahhh, agora eu ouvi...Tá, apesar de eu não ser um psicólogo, terapeuta, psiquiatra nem nada do gênero ,muito menos nasci menina (Ou seja,com o dom de ouvir fofocas e consolar as amigas) (N/A: O que há de mal nisso??) pode contar o seu drama. (Que estranho! Geralmente as meninas que falam dos dramas que vivem por NOSSA causa, não o contrário)

-Foi basicamente assim, eu estava passeando por Hogwarts, normal, primeira semana, e talz, queria ver as meninas,colher informações,essas coisas,daí dei de cara com uma morena, lindíssima, decidi investir, daí eu fui falar com ela:

"_-Olá_

_-Hum...Oi._

_-Você é nova em Hogwarts né? Qual é seu nome?_

_-É ,sou nova aqui sim...Me chamo Marlene MacKinnon._

_-Prazer Marlene .-Eu lancei meu sorriso mais galante (N/A: aquele que derrete até iceberg?então!Esse!)-Eu me chamo..._

_-Sirius Black sei quem você é ,- Falou ela, aparentemente entediada- é impossível estudar em Hogwarts e não saber quem é você ...-Dei um sorriso convencido- Ou não conhecer alguma pobre coitada que caiu na sua lábia._

_-Ah - Respondi sem-graça - Hum...Marlene,que tal nós irmos jantar juntos amanhã ? Eu conheço um elfo que faz uma torta de limão... (N/A: vontade de comer torta de limão!:9 Ainda mais se for com o Sirius)_

_-Desculpa, não dá..._

_-Por que ?_

_-Você sabe quantas calorias existem em um único pedaço de torta? Tá vendo esse corpitcho aqui?_

_Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça ,enquanto em minha boca pairava um sorrisinho malicioso._

_-Ô se to!_

_-Então, não estou disposta a trocar esse corpo,por que eu me esforço tanto,por um simples pedaço de torta._

_-Ok então ,a gente pode comer uma salada,hein? Que tal? Amanhã as 7 na sala comunal da grifinória?_

_-Desculpa, não dá,eu vou andar,das 6h as 8h._

_-E depois de amanhã?_

_-Eu ando todos os dias das 6h ás 8h._

_Falou ela piedosamente._

_-Então a gente pode almoçar juntos !!_

_-Sinceramente? Não quero sair com você,não quero ser mais uma na(s) lista(s) de " As meninas que Sirius Black pegou"_

_-Nossa, depois dessa eu tenho escolha,a não ser ir pro dormitório?_

_-Creio que não."_

-É, pois é...Foi isso...Alguma conclusão?

-Só uma, meu caro amigo cachorro...As mulheres são complicadas,muito dariam a mãe pra sair com você, outras não querem de jeito nenhum...

Nessa hora eu peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e anotei:

"As maiores dúvidas dos homens em relação as doidas das mulheres"

1-Qual é afinal a grande tragédia em quebrar uma unha?

2-Por que mulheres se preocupam tanto com as unhas?

3-Porque elas tem tanto medo de engordar?

E voltei a dormir, a final,isso que as pessoas gripadas fazem.


	6. Chapter 4

**Por quê as meninas odeiam tanto quadribol?**

Eu nem poderia imaginas o que estava acontecendo, nesse exato instante ,no dormitório feminino...

"_-Meninassss!! -Falou Marlene escandalosa -Vamos dar uma volta no campo de quadribol?_

_-Pooor?_

_-Simples Bianca, para que a gente comece a nossa caminhada,que você tanto quer fazer de lá!_

_-Ok..._

_-Por mim tudo bem!_

_Falou Alice._

_-HEY!Eu não to muito a fim de ir não..._

_-Oras Lily! É a primeira semana da Alice em Hogwarts ,e como melhor amiga que você não vê a quatro anos, o mínimo que você pode fazer é ir com a gente mostrar a escola!_

_-Huuum...ok, pode ser._

_-Isso quer dizer que a gente vai ???_

_Perguntou Marlene esperançosa_

_-Se depender de mim..._

_A morena começou a pular na cama em "comemoração"._

_- Hum... Podem ir meninas..._

_-Como assim "Podem ir meninas"? Você não vai com a gente? -Perguntou Bianca assustada para Gabi._

_-Não... Acho que vou ficar aqui estudando..._

_-Mas Gabi -Argumentou Alice - A gente devia aproveitar o começo das aulas, que a gente ainda não tem que estudar, pra se divertir!_

_-Quem disse que ficar estudando não é divertido?_

_-Gabi,você é extremamente,irritantemente,completamente e deprimentemente nerd!_

_-Lene, a palavra "deprimentemente" não existe._

_-Tá vendo!_

_Falou a morena exasperada._

_-Gabi! Fala Sééééério! Como assim você não vai com a gente?_

_-É! Como assim? Se até a Lily que é a maior nerd da Terra (Galáxia? Universo talvez?) tá falando pra você ir! Você deveria escutar a Lily, afinal, ela deve estar certa!_

_Argumentou Alice._

_-Ela ESTÁ certa!_

_Confirmou Marlene._

_-Ela SEMPRE está certa!_

_Completou Bianca em tom solene._

_-Qual é afinal a grande diferença se eu for ou não for junto?_

_-A diferença é que você é nossa amiga e nós amamos a sua companhia!_

_-Ah não gente!_

_-Gabi, porque você não quer ir?_

_-O que a gente vai fazer lá? Assistir o treino?_

_Perguntou ela com desprezo._

_-É ,por que não?_

_-Porque é quadribol gente, fala sério! Porque perderíamos nosso tempo com quadribol? (Porque é simplesmente o melhor esporte da Terra!)_

_-É, você tem razão. A Thaisa é louca em querer jogar. Vamos fazer outra coisa?_

_-Tipo, o que?_

_-Caminhar nos jardins?_

_Sugeriu Marlene._

_-Estudar?_

_Uma esperançosa Gabi perguntou, sem apoio de ninguém , nem mesmo da Lily ._

_-Então o que ?_

_-JÁ SEI! -Exclamou Bianca - Eu tal...conversar... -Todas assentiram com a cabeça,parecendo concordar-...Sobre -continuou a menina - Tijolos!_

_-Bianca! -exclamou Lily- Não seja idiota!_

_Alice pareceu se divertir com a nova companheira de quarto ,Marlene bateu com a mão na testa,em sinal de desapontamento,e Gabi a fitou séria._

_-Qual é gente?É um ótimo assunto!_

_-Ô.Super-divertido._

_Zombou Marlene._

_-Então porque não fazemos o seguinte? Vamos conversar, não sobre tijolos, mas sim, nos atualizar, botar as fofocas em dia e tal!_

_-Vocês são bestas! É NISSO que consiste falar sobre tijolos. Acompanhem o raciocínio: Tijolos constroem paredes, paredes constroem casas, e pessoas moram em casas!_

_Aparentemente todas concordaram,já que minutos depois,estavam contando as novidades mais picantes,e falando mal de tudo que tinham direito."_

Eu não podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo, mas Sirius sabia, pois ele estava lá, escondido em baixo da minha capa da invisibilidade, então assim que Alice abriu a porta, para ir a cozinha pegar "uns petiscos, para não deixar de lado a dieta de comer de três em três horas,e depois se entupir de carboidrato" ao que as meninas mandaram ela parar de fazer drama e levar umas pipocas cheias de manteiga, vários chocolates e um refrigerante 2l, Sirius escapou pela porta (Lógico né? Pela janela é que não foi!Se bem, que sendo o Sirius, podia ter sido...)(A propósito, não me pergunte como! Não sei como ele driblou o encantamento!)e voltou para o dormitório, onde me contou revoltado todos os detalhes, já que eu ainda não havia sarado completamente da maldita dor de garganta .Sinceramente, o beijo da Leslie não vale tanto a pena assim!

Então, o totó veio todo irritadinho e me contou dos detalhes, ele esperava ansioso para poder se exibir para as meninas no campo de quadribol, mas depois delas falarem tão mal do esporte (e de metade das meninas de Hogwarts) ele se convenceu de que á menos que um raio cor-de-rosa caísse sobre a Terra, fazendo os porquinhos gorduchos voarem, e os pobres cervos indefesos conseguirem sair com ruivas ingratas (Ou seja, á menos que houvesse um milagre) elas nunca iriam assistir á um treino sequer de quadribol.

O que na opinião da cadelinha, é muito injusto, porque quadribol é um esporte muito bom, muito justo, divertido, competitivo, de espírito esportivo, que define os músculos e aumenta ainda mais o numero de meninas que querem sair com a gente, fora que é um esporte extremamente contagiante e interessante, e que se elas parassem um pouco de falar mal do decote vulgar que a Louise tava usando, e do péssimo corte de cabelo novo da Bellatrix Lestrange , e parassem pra prestar mais atenção no jogo, e principalmente nos jogadores, elas deixariam de ser tão preconceituosas a respeito do esporte.

E depois disso ele continuou por mais meia hora discutindo (monologando) sobre como elas eram injustas e o esporte maravilhoso.

O que me levou a outra dúvida á respeito das meninas: Por que afinal elas gostam tanto de fofocar?


	7. Chapter 5

**Porque as meninas gostam tanto de fofocar?**

Depois do fato Sirius-invade-o-dormitório-feminino-e-ouve-as-meninas-falando mal-de-quadribol-e-de-outras-meninas eu acrescentei na minha lista duas dúvidas, "Porque as meninas odeiam quadribol" e "Porque elas gostam tanto de fofocar" e fui dormir, com perspectivas de estar melhor de manhã.

--------------

Eu estava lá, Jameseando como sempre... Sabe? Fazendo o que eu normalmente faço, sendo hot e sexy, quando eu vejo uma tropa de meninas passarem pelo retrato da mulher gorda cheia de comidas e subirem correndo escada a cima, tipo, umas trezentas e setenta e sete meninas!!

Ok, exagerei, eram só seis: A Lily, a Marlene, a Gabi , a Alice,a Thaisa e uma menina loira desconhecida.

Elas subiram em direção ao dormitório, com três tigelas de pipoca, um pote de sorvete de chocolate, um de flocos, um de creme, umas 15 barras de chocolate e uma garrafa enooorme de cerveja amanteigada.

Tá, raciocina comigo, 6 meninas em um dormitório, com muita comida, e cerveja amanteigada só pode ser uma coisa...

FOFOCA!!Ou então alguma festa particular, mas os dois são bons.

Porque a final, o que melhor pra um menino que quer desvendar as meninas do que uma tarde de fofocas femininas??

Então, lá vai o James subir as escadas em busca de seus fieis escudeiros e de seu escudo!! Em outras palavra, a cadela do Sirius, o Remus e a capa da invisibilidade!

Cheguei no dormitório (Aonde por sinal eu tinha passado bastante tempo por causa da dor de garganta) e dei de cara com as duas criaturas jogando uma monótona partida de Snap Explosivo (Tá, e como se Snap explosivo conseguisse ser monótono ¬¬). Enfim, cheguei nos caras e falei:

-Genteees, sabe a lista que eu comecei??

-Amm...Não, qual??Alias James, porque raios você começou uma lista??Isso é coisa de menina!!

-Iiih Sirius...Esqueceu que o James já é um viado por natureza??

-Viado não! Cervo caraleo! Qual que é a dificuldade com isso??Mas de qualquer forma, a lista que eu comecei das dúvidas em relação as mulheres...Sabem??

-Aaaah! Sim!! Ok, essa é uma lista relativamente macho, já que eu estava junto na criação dela.

Falou Sirius cheio de pose.

-Gente, para de me atrapalhar!Tempo é descoberta!!

-Uii, deu pra ser nerd agora é?

-Dá pra vocês calarem a boca? É porque lembram a lista?? Sim, então, uma das dúvidas era porque elas fofocam tanto.

-Ok. E eu com isso??

-Eu não terminei. E eu vi elas subindo cheias de comidas, ou seja, elas vão fofocar.

-Uuuuh! Captei seu raciocínio cervo .

-Então, e eu pensei, que nós podíamos ir lá, com a capa obviamente, e ouvir elas fofocando!!

-Ótima idééiaa!!

-Ah, sei lá James, não acho que seria legal a gente invadir a privacidade das meninas.

-Moony? Ok, você é certinho, mais ainda é um marauder. Você ta falando sério??

-NÃO!!

-UHUUL!!

...

-GENTE, vocês sabem o que aconteceu?? -Falou Gabi misteriosa- A Lily aqui, deu um fora em...Adivinhem.

-Sei láá, fala logoo !!

-James Potter.

Falou a menina frisando cada palavra.

-NÃÃO!!

Exclamaram as outras.

-Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos!!

-Levou um fora quando?- Perguntou Marlene.

-Essa semana. -Respondeu Gabi.

ABSURDO FALARAM ESSAS COISAS DE MIM! ELAS FICAM, ME, ME ,ME DIFAMANDO!!VENENOOOSAS.

-Sério?? Mas ele já esta saindo com outra menina... -Continuou Marlene.

-O quee??

Perguntaram as cinco.

-Séério...Sabe com quem? Com a McLanny.

-Juraaa?? Mas ele não tava ficando com a Leslie?

-Juro meninaa...Vi os dois se agarrando atrás das pilastras segunda feira...A Leslie era só mais um beijo...

-E sabe o que mais?? –Continuou Gabi- Eu falei que ele provavelmente não ia pedir ela em namoro, sabe o que ela me falou? "Ainda bem, só queria pegar ele mesmo!!"

-Nooooossa...Ela é muito piranha mesmo, não é??

-É ...Uma piriguete de marca maioor...

-Sabia que ela já ficou com o Weasley?? Sabendo que a Molly gostava dele??

-E elas eram melhores amigas!!

-Pra você ver , menina!!

-Mas sabe quem é pior?? A nova ficante do Black... Meu Mérlin que menina intragável!!

-Pera aí! -Exclamou Marlene- Quer dizer que o Black tem uma ficante fixa??

Too bad Sirius, too bad…Essas meninas sabem de tudo. Se fudeu com a Marlene.

-Aham ...

-Quem é Lily??

-É a Blitche, Amanda Blitche...Credooo, como é chaaaaaaaata!! -Falou a menina revirando os olhos e sacudindo as mãos.

-Da onde você conhece ela??

-Você acredita que ela veio atrás de mim pra falar, que eu devia ter aceitado sair com o Potter, porque daí, ia ficar ema loira, uma ruiva e dois morenos, ao invés de uma loira(ela), e três morenos(Black, Potter e McLanny).

-Nossa...

-É...Rídiiicula...E depois ela me falou, que eu precisava usar uma roupa mais decotada,ela falou "Meu bem, você deve usar sutiã 44, tem meninas se matando nessa escola pra ter um sutiã desse tamanho, e você usa tão poucos botões abertos??Não pode!"

-Uau...Que...Péssima!!Ela deve saber disso muito bem, eu soube, que ela usa enchimento! –Falou a loira como que confidencialmente

- É...Verdade...Ela usa um sutiã de enchimento e um feitiço na blusa, pra parecer maior...

-Pobre Black...Pega achando que é o máximo, e não passa de uma almofada...

Embaixo da capa Sirius ficou vermelho como um pimentão, enquanto nós dois segurávamos o riso. E as línguas afiadas das meninas não param por aí não...

-Mas voltando á piranha da McLanny, vocês viram o cabelo dela??Ela pintou de vermelho!!-

Exclamou Gabi.

-Acho que foi só pra imitar a Lily... Pra ver se o James dava atenção pra ela...

-AIII!!VOCÊS VIRAM A ROUPA DA BLITCHE ONTEM??

-VIII!!

-MEU MÈRLIN!!

-MUITO PIRANHA !!

-E AQUELA SAINHAA??

-ECAAAAAA!!

Marlene e a menina-loira-desconhecida gritavam/conversavam uma com a outra, enquanto as outras assistiam.

Marlene, Sirius sabia quem era, mas a menina loira ainda era uma incógnita. E até que Lily sem saber ajudou, se direcionando pra menina loira e perguntando:

-Biancaa, acabou o chocolate?

-Não Lils.

E a menina loira/Bianca, passou o chocolate pra ruiva.

-Gente...Vocês ficaram sabendo? -Perguntou Lily sabendo que elas diriam que não.- O Malfoy pediu pra ficar com a Narcissa.

-ECAAAAA!!

-Nossa...Tadinha...

-Você quer dizer tadinhO né??Olha pra ela..Que nojo !!E a voz dela??

-Parece que é uma galinha falando...

-Hahahahahahaha!!É mesmooo!!Só falta botar ovo!!

-Gente...Sabem o que aconteceu ontem? - Falou Alice com uma voz meiga e sonhadora- O Frank ficou olhando pra mim...

-Oooouuun!!

Todas exclamaram juntas.

-Daí, ele veio, me olhando, e quando chegou perto...ele...- Alice corou ao falar- Ele pediu meu livro de Runas...

-Oooouun!!!!

Embaixo da capa eu e os marotos nos olhamos preocupados, afinal, o que tem de tão "ooun" em o Frank pedir o livro da Alice emprestado? Mulheres...

-Por falar em Frank, vocês viram o novo corte de cabelo dele??

-Nossa, ta sexy!!

-Por falar em hot, a gente tem que atualizar nossa lista de os 5 mais de Hogwarts!!

-Bem lembrado Lene!!

-Vamos lá meninas, no 3 vocês falam o mais mais na opinião de vocies, ok?

-Ok.

-1,2,3!

-Black!

-Potter!

-Longbottom!

-Lupin!

Uoou! Ok, até que eu gostei dos nomes, afinal, eu fui um dos falados...Mas o problema agora é saber quem falou qual!!Eu olhei pros outros dois marotos e eles pareciam tão confusos quanto eu. As meninas continuaram.

-Noossa.-Exclamou Thaisa- Tudo isso é da sala de vocês??

-É!!

-Se tivesse tanta gente pegavel lá na minha escola, eu tava feliz...Que bom que eu mudei pra Hogwarts...Algum desses é do time de quadribol?

-Metade deles, mas você também encontra no time da Lufa-Lufa o Diggory, que também é um xuxuzinho...

Meninas, dá pra vocês voltarem a falar da lista??ou seja, de mim??

-Mas voltando a lista...

Brigada Lily, por isso que eu te amo!

-Eu não acho nenhum desses...-Afirmou Bianca.- Pra mim o mais mais de Hogwarts é a Lula gigante.

Todas as meninas olharam pra ela incrédulas.

-Qual é, nunca mais vai te largar!!

Falou a menina como que imitando uma propaganda de um produto.

-Ou o trasgo da aula de DCAT, imagina, aquele bafinho...

-Sério Bianca, nós 4 não chegaremos á uma conclusão, a Thaisa não viu direito os meninos, só você pode falar!

-Tá, acho o Remus.

Nós dois olhamos pra Remus por baixo da capa, e ele estava mais vermelho que ...Sei lá...Que uma coisa vermelha.

-Sério??

Alguém perguntou.

-Aham.

-Você acha ele o mais hot da escola??Mais hot que os outros marotos??

-Na verdade...Eu ainda não vi os outros dois marotos...Só vi ele e o Peter...Então...Dos que eu já vi ele é o mais hot.

Nessa hora uma menina entrou no quarto e avisou que Dumblodore iria fazer um comunicado, e que era pra todas descerem pra o Salão Principal.

As meninas se levantaram e fizeram menção de sair, então Lily falou, antes que alguma delas saíssem:

-Ah, gente.Só pra constar: Meu sutiã é 46.

Elas riram e desceram.

Nós três aproveitamos a brecha e fomos junto com elas.


	8. trailer segunda teporada

.com/watch?v=Gxz4LcXPLQc

**Todos sabemos que ao longo dos séculos as coisas mudam...**

**As pessoas mudam,**

**A música muda,**

**A música muda.**

**Mas as dúvidas dos homens em relação as mulheres continuam as mesmas.**

**Agora eles, que você já conhece:**

**James Potter:**

-O que vocês estão olhando, meninas?

-Cara, James, você é MUITO gostoso.

**Sirius Black:**

-Alguma mulher já te rejeitou, Black?

-Bom, além da minha mãe...Não, nenhuma.

**Remus Lupin:**

-NOM'S! NOM'S! Sem pâ ESTUDAR!

**Peter Pettiggrew:**

-E você gordinho, tire suas patas!

**Lílian Evans:**

-Ah nem gente, que estudar.

**Gabriela Jaccoud:**

-Eu to com a Lily.

**Alice Cohen:**

-Gente, o Frank ta namorando.

**Bianca Tonelli:**

-Ih gente, .Já sei, vou pegar um chocolate!

**Marlene Mckinnon:**

-Chocolate é feio. Aí que o Frank não vai te querer vocês quiserem eu faço uma saladinha.

**Até aí, tudo como ?**

**Nã.**

**Nessa nova temporada NADA está como sempre.**

**Novos Personagens:**

" -Meu nome é Brenda. Brenda Schwarz."

"-Bom, vamos dizer que eu gosto de colecionar ex-namorados."

**Novos Eventos:**

"-Tenho prazer em anunciar que haverá sim um baile de volta as aulas!"

**Nova Lily:**

"Não pense, só faça...Eu pelo menos não estou pensando em nada essa noite..."

**MIX THEM**

**Novas dúvidas!**

**As 32 Maiores dúvidas sobre o Universo Feminino.**

**Segunda temporada.**

**Não perca!**


	9. Chapter 6

As meninas desceram rapidamente as escadas, com muita prática, e nós fomos atrás, sem trocarmos uma palavra.

Quer dizer, o Sirius vai ser zoado até a morte (ou um pouco mais) sobre os peitos-ou-não da Blitche, o Remus vai ser zoado por ser o mais sexy de Hogwarts pela votação das meninas, e eu..Bom, eu não fui muito citado. A não ser pela parte em que falaram do meu fora, e blá blá blá. Mas hey, pelo menos elas não acreditaram que eu levei um fora. Isso é bom. Não é? Enfim, descemos as escadas frustrados por termos tido a chance de estar em uma das famosas festas de fofocas, ou, câmbio de informações, ou, central de monitoramento dos babados hogwartianos, ou... enfim, ninguém se importa com o nome, resumindo: tivemos a oportunidade de ouvir segredos íntimos sobre mulheres, sobre o que elas pensam de nós, o que elas pensam dos caras que a gente não gosta, o tamanho do sutiã de cada uma, sobre qual o melhor sabor de feijoezinhos (afinal, existem de todos os sabores! Feijoezinhos de todos os sabores, disponível em uma loja perto de você!-Tá, parei) pra beijar alguém, ou até sobre...Sexo. (N/A: como se o James não soubesse o bastante sobre isso...)

Ok, como se eu não soubesse o bastante sobre isso...O fato é: eu sei bastante sobre sexo com piranhas, com burras, com crédulas, com ninfomaníacas , com normais (?) e com meninas que tiveram seus instintos e sexualidade reprimidos. (Nossa, até que eu sei bastante!)(Provavelmente Sirius sabe mais, afinal na categoria dele também entram os familiares...Na minha se encontram os familiares DELE, mas não os meus próprios )(AAH se encontram também os animais. Afinal, vocês acham que ele não tentou posição cachorrinho sendo um cachorro??)Enfim, mas nenhuma das meninas daquele quarto entra nessas características. Querendo ou não elas são as meninas mais top de Hogwarts. E são por um motivo. Elas são difíceis. Misteriosas. Sexy's (Bom, a Lily é.).Anyway, o ponto é que elas são as únicas meninas hétero , que atualmente cursam hogwarts, acima do segundo ano (menininha de 12 anos não dá, né galera?) com que nós, marotos, não tivemos experiência sexual. Ainda. E eu esperava, no mínimo, descobrir como facilitar meu trabalho pra mudar esse fato, mas nããão, elas não podiam colaborar. O veeeelho Dumby TINHA que estragar minha felicidade e chamar todo mundo pra fazer esse que seja alguma coisa boa.

-Tomara que seja, NO MÍNIMO alguma coisa boa.

Realmente, eu e Sirius pensamos parecido.

-MUITO boa.

Então tiramos a capa quando nos misturamos á multidão de alunos se dirigindo ao salão principal, chegamos lá e nos sentamos a mesa, e para nossa surpresa a mesa se encheu de pequenos cupcakes, muffins, chás, lattes, croissants etc. e no lugar dos pratos e talheres, tínhamos piris, pequenas xícaras de chá, copos com suco de abóbora, e um pequeno prato de sobremesa, com talheres de é um...Chá das 6? Sempre achei que um chá das 6 era o tipo de coisa que combinava muito mais com a tia Minnie do que com o Dumbie...

-Nossa, que estranho...Um chá das 6? Sempre achei que chás das 6 fosse algo que combinava muito mais com a Professora Minerva do que com o Dumbledore.

Lily, minha doooce flor do campo com gosto do mel das abelhas, nós pensamos igualzinho! Eu _ia_ fazer esse comentário, mas eu fiquei mais curioso pra ouvir a resposta das amigas. Alice foi a primeira que respondeu:

-Bom, eu respeito as escolhas do Dubledore...Cada um com sua vida, sua opção acho ele um ótimo diretor...E afinal, não temos nenhum preconceito, né?

AI MEU MÉRLIN BOMBADO QUE DANÇA HIP HOP! ELAS ACHAM QUE ELE É GAY!

Sirius conteve uma risada, e Remus parecia distraído, olhando alguma coisa mais pra frente.E é bom praquele lôbolo sem escrúpulos que não seja pra minha Lily esse olhar de Lobo-malvado-que-quer-comer-a-chapéuzinho. OU será que é a vovó? Ele pode estar olhando pra Minnie, e imaginando como essa gata deve ser selvagem na cama.

-Acho que não. Mais provável ele estar fazendo o chá da tarde pra agradar a professora devem estar tendo um caso. -Falou Marlene, inconsciente dos meus devaneios.

Uh-oh, parece que Remus terá competição para comer essa vovozinha. A tal da Bianca continuou:

-Uuh...Faz sentido. Por isso professora Minnie está sempre na sala do Dumbby...E Sempre defende ele...Imagina, ela deve ficar louca com aquela barba sensu e cheia de utilidades dele.

Hey! Não vale! Ela roubou meus apelidos!

-Ah gente, faz tooodo o sentido! –Continuou Gabi- Mas afinal, será que ela é dura e rígida na cama com ele também, ou só nas aulas com a gente? Ah bom...Espero que o duro e inflexível da relação seja ele né galera... Se bem que nossa professora deixa qualquer um mole...

Olha só, parece que a santinha e tímida não era nem não santinha nem tão tímida assim.

-Ah, bom todas sabemos que o diretor tem varinha, mas o que adianta a varinha sem fazer mágica? Será que as mágicas que ele faz com a varinha dele encantam a professora?

A cada dia a Lily me surpreende mais. NUNCA imaginei ouvir ela falando isso. Agora tenho ainda mais vontade de mudar o meu estado de virgindade Lilyal.

E nem aqui as meninas param de fofocar!

Dubledore bate a faca na taça, daquele jeito meio gay dele, e pede atenção. As conversas vão gradativamente sumindo, as pessoas vão parando de comer, e as ruivas ingratas e amigas vão parando de rir dos comentários sobre a possivelmente inexistente vida sexual do diretor.

E antes que o nosso diretor garanhão falasse uma palavra, as portas do salão se abriram , e por elas entrou uma loira, de silhueta curvilínea, pra não falar: uma puta de uma gostosa, ela tinha o cabelo loiro, passando um pouco dos ombros, todo repicado. Usava uma calça preta, colada, uma sandália de salto preta, que deixava a mostra as unhas vermelhas, uma blusa social de maga comprida, preta, bastante desabotoada de forma que bem...Sabíamos que ela não estava usando soutien. Não que ela precisasse. Tudo ali parece... Firminho e gostoso.

-Realmente James, era BOA.

Falous Sirius com um sorrisinho no rosto, encarando o corpo da loira.

-MUITO boa, Paddy, muito boa...

Enfim. Fugindo dos meus devaneios, a tal menina tirou os óculos escuros e botou na cabeça, tinha olhos meio azuis, meio verdes andou até a nossa mesa, e sentou do lado do Remus. Hoje esse lobo ta com tudo. Então o diretor disse:

-Como puderam perceber, temos uma aluna nova, ela chegou da Alemanha, e lá já foi pré avaliada para nos economizar tempo, e foi direcionada para grifinória. –Todos batemos palmas- E eu anuncio, para a felicidade de todos, que haverá sim um baile de volta as aulas!- Foi ainda mais aplaudido. Ele fez sinal com a mão para que nos calássemos- As informações sobre data, trajes, local, dias e horários onde vocês estarão liberados para irem a Hogsmeade providenciarem seus trajes, e coisas do gênero estarão presentes do salão comunal de cada casa. Ainda hoje será servido, no horário normal, o jantar.

Todos comemos e a multidão de alunos foi aos poucos se levantando para ir pra sua casa, e as meninas pareciam ter a intenção de voltar ás suas fofocas. Então, eu e os outros dois marotos fomos fielmente seguindo-as até o dormitório. Ao chegar lá, tanto nós quanto as meninas, nos surpreendemos ao dar de cara com a tal da aluna nova, que veio da Alemanha. O dormitório agora tinha uma cama a mais, porém o espaço parecia o mesmo, e a loira-alemã-gostosa-pra-cacete arrumava suas coisas no armário.

-Oi, você é Lily?

Como você sabe?

Perguntou minha doce flor exótica de selvas tropicais.

-O diretor mandou eu procurar uma ruiva de olhos verdes que usasse um distintivo de monitora, que ela chamava-se Lily e ia me ajudar. Eu vou ficar no quarto de vocês, tem problema?

-Nã sou Lily, essas são, Alice, Gabi, Marlene, Thaisa e Bianca. Você é...

-Meu nome é Brenda. Brenda Schwarz.

Depois das devidas apresentações, as meninas se sentaram novamente em roda no chão, e voltaram a conversar.

-Gente, vocês viram quanta comida? Será que agora vai ter sempre chá da tarde em Hogwarts? Eu acho aquele tanto de comida um exagero.

-É...E já perceberam que NUNCA tem NADA pra quem ta de dieta? Até parece que eles querem engordar a gente.

-Verdade, a gente não tem acesso á academia, só temos opções de comidas calóricas...

Qual é o problema dessas garotas? O que elas estão reclamando? Só tem comidas boas!

-Agora, vocês viram? O traje para o baile é esporte fino...Ou seja, nós teremos o meesmo trabalho que teríamos pra arrumar vestido se fosse Black tie, mas os meninos vão poder pegar o terno que eles tem no armário mesmo, sem se preocupar com smoking, nem nada do gênero.

-Eu acho um absurdo.

-E a data? Vai ser daqui a duas semanas!

-Quer dizer, e o tempo que a gente tem pra emagrecer?

-Ou cuidar da pele?

-E arrumar vestido, cabelo, maquiagem...Eles são loucos!

Já estava quase na hora do treino de quadribol, então eu , padfoot e Money saímos de fininho e fomos para o dormitório, nos arrumar para o treino, nisso eu peguei a minha lista, e anotei minha sexta dúvida, agora minha lista estava assim:

1-Qual é afinal a grande tragédia em quebrar uma unha?

2-Por que mulheres se preocupam tanto com as unhas?

3-Por que elas tem tanto medo de engordar?

4-Por que as mulheres odeiam tanto quadribol?

5- Por que as mulheres amam tanto fofocar?

6- Por que as mulheres nunca estão satisfeitas?

E fui para o treino.


	10. Chapter 7

OK, se o Sirius gritar TRUCO mais uma vez ele vai ter um encontro íntimo com um avada. Eu NUNCA devia ter deixado a Alice ensinar esses jogos trouxas de cartas pra ele.

Ignorei ele e o Remus gritando números múltiplos de 3 e tentei pensar sobre a minha lista, mas então avistei loiros cabelos descendo da escada, tive esperança que fosse a gostosa, digo, a bonita aluna da Alemanha.Não era. Aparentemente era a tal da Bianca.

A menina sentou no sofá vermelha, como se tivesse realmente estressada/cansada e suspirou.

-Ooi – Sirius falou com um sorriso imenso, se esgueirando pro lado dela no sofá.- Tudo bom?

Ooh! Incrível! Algo desviou a atenção dele do jogo! Só podia ser mulher mesmo.

-Médio. Tem 6 meninas histéricas e vaidosas, provavelmente de TMP conjunta tendo crise no dormitório porque nenhum vestido é bom o suficiente, nenhum penteado fica bem nos cabelos delas, nenhum sapato está limpo, ou tem a altura ideal, nenhuma maquiagem está nova ou em tons bons, nenhum perfume tem o cheiro que elas querem...E elas insistem em provar tudo, de todas, mais de uma vez, mesmo sabendo que vamos acabar indo comprar roupas novas.

Há! Ta vendo? Até elas próprias admitem que nunca estão satisfeitas!

-E por que você não está lá com elas?

Perguntou Sirius, parecendo muito interessado.

-Porque eu sou prática. Acho desnecessário analisar cada pequeno defeito que eu tenho em um monte de vestidos que eu já usei, sabendo que daqui a meia hora vou ter que analisar cada defeito do meu corpo provando milhões de vestidos que eu nunca usei! Daí a gente vai achar vestidos lindos, que escondem o que queremos esconder e mostrem o que queremos mostrar (Graças a mérlin elas vão mostrar alguma coisa!) e vamos felizes para o dormitório.

-Há. Até parece. Se ta essa zica lá em cima, duvido que ir comprar roupas novas resolva.

Falou padfoot com um tom presunçoso.

-Na verdade Padfoot, tem comprovações científicas que comprar roupas novas liberas diversos hormônios que fazem as mulheres mais felizes.

Realmente, Remus sabe TUDO, até sobre a complexa relação entre mulheres e compras. Hey, isso até que daria uma boa dúvida pra minha lista! Ah, depois eu analiso isso melhor. Parece que a Bianca fugiu das garras do Sirius e está contando as histórias do que está acontecendo no dormitório dela.

-Bom, tudo começou no café da manha, estávamos lá, comendo felizes, até que a Lily fez uma cara horrível, digna de dó, a gente perguntou o que aconteceu, ela falou toda triste "Ai gente, comi um pedaço de bolo,vou estar gorda pra provar os vestidos pro baile." Daí todas ela ficaram meio depressivas por terem comido como porcas, eu , realmente, não ligo muito, quer dizer, pra um cara gostar de mim, tem que ser como eu sou, né? Não é como se eu realmente fosse deixar de comer um bolo pra me arrumar pra ver algum viadinho ( Não faço nem idéia do porquê dos marauders terem olhado rpa mim nessa hora) que fosse ligar pra dois quilos a mais. Enfim, estou chegando a conclusão que as minhas amigas se arrumam mais parar matar outras mulheres de inveja do que para os homens, mas realmente, em hogwarts tem poucos por quem valeria a pena se arrumar.

AI MEU MÉRLIN ACUDA QUE O SIRIUS VAI TER UM TRECO. A Bianca falou isso, olhando pro Remus. O sirius está todo oferecido pra uma garota, que está tirando ele e falou que tem poucos por quem ela se arrumaria, e olhou pro Remus sedutoramente. Pro Remus!!! Que agora está incrivelmente vermelho e olhando pra baixo, encarando os sapatos. Moony, Moony...Tão tímido. O Sirius engasgou e olhou feio para o Peter, como se tudo isso fosse culpa dele. Ele parou de tentar abraçar a menina e cruzou os braços, ficou lá , emburrado, enquanto ela continuava a história.

-Então, pois é, mas daí elas começaram a falar das músicas que iam tocar, de qual banda poderia vir, e começamos a pensar como seria o look dos professores, e se o Prof. Dumbledore finalmente ia se declarar pra Profa. Minerva, ou se ela ia tentar agarrar o se ELE ia tentar agarrar o snape. Começamos a tentar imaginar as cenas bizarras do professores dançando, e se o Slughorn ia ficar bêbado de novo. Então o bom humor reinava novamente, subimos para o dormitório e elas começaram a tirar os vestidos do armário, e então eu parei de prestar atenção, só peguei frases soltas como" Esse deixa seu peito grande, mas você fca com uma barriguinha" "Como assim você acha que eu tô te chamando de gorda? Eu só estava sendo sincera!" "Ai amiga, eu também te amo...Não chora" "Esse fica liindo com o seu cabelo! Que sapato você vai usar com ele?" "Ai , mas fica feio nas minhas costas!" "Meu Mérlin rosado! O que eu tinha na cabeça quando comprei esse LIXO? Parece que eu sou uma tentativa da Dorothy de imitar a chapeuzinho vermelho!" " E eu? E Esses sapatos?" "Ai meu MÉRLIN, OLHA O ESTADO DA MINHA PERNA!!" "E esse aqui? Da pra ver muito as minhas celulites?" "AI amiga, que sapato lindo! É claro que eu quero emprestado!" " Como assim ele não cabe no meu pé?" " Olha essa maquiagem! Cara, até parece que eu quero imitar a cinderela!" "Com esse sapato eu pareço uma girafa." "Em mim fica bom! Fora o detalhe que fica que nem um sapato de palhaço, afinal é 3 números maior que o meu pé." "E esse aqui?" "Oi, meu bem, não estamos indo pra feira." "Eca, esse eu pareço a minha mãe." "Afinal, de quem é esse vestido?" "Não mesmo Lily, você fica parecendo a versão moderna da prostituta de luxo com esses peitos de fora." "Alice, você parece um gnomo com esse chapéu." "Ai , com esse rímel eu fico parecendo a Emilia!" "E esse grampo? Simplesmente NÃO PRENDE o meu cabelo!" "como alguém espera fazer sucesso com roupas como essas?" E coisas do gênero, daí eu desisti de ficar lá ouvindo isso, e decidi descer. Daqui a pouco elas aparecem aqui. Ah, gente, a Melanie! Vou ali falar com ela, já volto.

Cara, como elas conseguem mudar de humor tão rápido? No café da manhã pareciam o retrato da vida de margarina, de tão felizes e sorridentes, depois de repente pareciam que estavam indo para um enterro, depois como se tivessem acabado de ver o Malfoy cheio de pintinhas cor-de-rosas, de tanto que riam. Ok, elas viram o Malfoy coberto de pitinhas cor-de-rsa, mas ninguém precisa saber que nós temos algo a ver com isso, precisam? Enfim.Não sei qual é o problema delas. O humor delas varia como...Como...Como o Sirius troca de alvo! E cara, isso é muita coisa. Por falar em Sirius, ele ta falando alguma coisa. HEY! Acho que é comigo.

-Fala cadela, perdi o começo.

-Eu estava falando , querido cervo do campo...

-Depois o James que é viado...

-Não me interrompa Mooney! EU estava falando de como a Bianca está certa de não se preocupar, afinal, dois quilinhos a mais nela não fariam a menor diferença. Cara, ela é beem boa, vocês viram os botões da blusa, apertados, querendo soltar? Dude, quem me dera tivesse soltado...Aposto que o Money viu, não viu, garanhão?

-Ah...Eu...

Money está vermelho, lálalalala.E o Sirius está morrendo de ciúmes. Acho que ele deve ter desistido dela, e voltado a pensar na morena do toco, porque ele parece realmente solícito em ajudar o Remus a pegar ela. Não que o Remus precise de ajuda pela cara com que a loira encara ele mexendo nos cachos.

-Na verdade, caso você, lobinho, não se apaixone por ela, depois de você, queria dar uns pegas nela...

Ou isso, também explica.

Foi então, que seis meninas desceram as escadas, em fila, muito sérias e agarradas ás suas bolsas (O que também daria um bom item pra minha lista, depois vou desenvolver isso) e parecendo muito determinadas.

-Bia, nós não temos roupas que prestem.

Todas pareciam muito sérias, levando tudo aquilo REALMENTE á sé pensei que usaria a palavra "sério" mais de uma vez em uma mesma frase descrevendo as meninas. Na verdade, tecnicamente não usei, porque usei "sério" e "sérias". Mas enfim. Marlene falou:

-E você sabe o que isso significa?

E então, todas falaram/gritaram em coro:

-!

E começaram a rir.

COMO ASSIM elas estão rindo? A DOIS segundos atrás elas estavam emburradas e serias! E a três minutos elas estavam tendo crises no dormitório!!!

-E nós podemos aproveitar e mostrar Hogsmeade pra Brenda.

-É , e afinal, o que melhor que uma tarde de compras pra fazer com que nós nos conheçamos melhor?

E elas riram e se olharam felizes. Eu REALMENTE não minha lista rapidamente e anotei mais um item:

Por que as mulheres mudam de humor tão rápido?

Então, quando eu vi, Sirius já estava em pé, falando com Marlene:

-Marlene, eu queria saber se... Você já tem par para o baile...

-Não Sirius, não tenho.

-Eu queria saber se...

-Não Sirius, não quero ir com você.

Eu aproveitei a deixa:

-Eer...Aproveitando a deixa do Sirius, Lily...

-Nem precisa perguntar. Sem chance. Não mesmo.

-Mas como você...

-Como eu sabia que você ia perguntar isso? Clássico.

Nessa hora meu sangue ferveu internamente.

-Na verdade, sua ruiva presunçosa, eu ia perguntar o nome da sua amiga aqui...

E falando isso peguei a mão da Brenda (que elas não sabem que eu sei o nome) e dei um beijo.

A menina que , nós esperávamos que corasse, afinal, era o regular, deu apenas um sorriso, como se gostando do elogio, mas não se sentindo nem um pouco ameaçada, indefesa, ou qualquer outra coisa que faz as mulheres corarem perto de mim.

-Ah... – A ruiva pareceu perder o foco- É... Essa é a Brenda, veio da Alemanha.

-Oi Brenda...

Eu falei com o tom mais sedutor que eu pude, ela corresponde com um olhar direcionado e provocante. Ui, arrepiei agora.

-Você deve ser o Potter, certo?

-James, pra você. –Dei uma piscadinha.

-Aquele ali dos olhos azuis deve ser o Sirius, e o que está vermelho olhando envergonhado pra Bianca deve ser o Remus, quer dizer que vocês são os famosos marotos?

-Bom, tem o Peter também, mas o grupo de peso somos só nós 3 mesmo, sim, somos nós.

-Ah, bom, imaginei. James, caso você esteja pensando em me chamar pro baile com a esperança de me comer depois, não te garanto nada, maas, se me chamar depois das compras, e fizer minha noite agradável, vamos ver no que é que dá.

Olhei perplexo. Sirius também. Remus também. Peter também. Vou poupar nomes, todos que estavam por perto olharam perplexos.

-Então...Depois das compras?

-É.

Ela deu um sorriso agradável.

O Remus, tímido olhou pra Bianca, e começou:

-Bianca, eu...

-Sim Remus, eu vou no baile com você.

E virou e saiu andando com a Brenda, já indo pra Hogsmeade.

Sirius olhou para uma menina, quieta, no canto dela. Mais uma loira, a última loira restante do grupo,e falou:

-Hey, você é a Gabi, não é?

Cara, me impressiono. Ele sabe o nome de todas as meninas de hogwarts?

-Sou...

Respondeu ela tímida.

-O que eu ia perguntar pra sua amiga grossa Marlene, que ela não me deu a chance, é se caso eu te chamasse pra sair você aceitaria.

Gabriela não era uma menina fútil. Eu a conhecera no segundo ano. Fazíamos Herbologia juntos. Ela era extremamente inteligente, e fechada. Ela e Lily eram muito amigas , por serem muito parecidas nesse sentido. Mas ela também era muito linda. Era nascida trouxa, e já havia ganhado bolsa pra Harvard, estudar medicina. Ela fazia a faculdade , e estudava em Hogwarts, apesar de ainda não ter idade pra freqüentar uma faculdade, ela fazia no período das férias, e por isso terminaria junto com alguém que começasse ao fim do ensino médio. Ela queria ser uma curandeira, que usaria técnicas da medicina trouxa e mágica para curar. Ela era realmente uma menina incrível, mas acho que mesmo pra alguém assim, tão focado nos estudos, ser chamada por Sirius Black, e galanteada pelo mesmo pra ir ao baile de volta as aulas, sendo que ela não tinha nenhum namorado deve ter sido mais do que a personalidade introspectiva dela podia suportar, porque ela sorriu e falou:

-Claro Sirius, eu adoraria.

E então Wormtail, virou, com uma cara que eu suponho que devia ser uma tentativa de ser sedutor e perguntou:

-Então, moçoilas, Alice, Lily, Marlene...Qual de vocês vai, com-MIGO pro baile?

-HAHAHAHA! Ah...Era sério?

Perguntou Alice, se sentindo um pouco culpada.

-Er...Acho que não Peter.

-Por favor, olha pra bem pra mim? Agora olha pra você. Reconsidere a pergunta. Tem certeza que VOCÊ está perguntando isso pra MIM?

E então Alice perguntou:

-Meninos, o que vocês vão fazer hoje?

Err...Ela realmente não quer saber.

-Nada Alice...

-Nem todos vocês podem ter arrumado pares pro baile, mas ainda sim, querem ir com a gente escolher as roupas?

Lily olhou horrorizada.

-Qual é Lily? Você não vai com nenhum deles, eles não precisam se surpreender, e é sempre bom uma opinião masculina.

E foi assim, que fomos parar na estrada de Hosmeade, nesse dia frio e nublado, no caminho da rua denominada de ANTRO DA PERDIÇÃO (do dinheiro) (É, esse parentese faz parte do nome, porque realmente, é o antro da perdição do dinheiro, inclui as melhores marcas trouxas e bruxas.) com as meninas que temos espiado por dias, pra uma tarde de compras.

Dude, isso ta ficando melhor do que eu esperava.


End file.
